eotufandomcom-20200213-history
Zhanni
- Appearances= - Casual = - With SIG suit = }}}} }}Zhanni is a Twi'sari fem fatale turned thief and seductionista just to survive in the galaxy. Though through a few bump ins, she decides to stay on board the Falcon, thinking she'll get a big pay day with them. Characteristics *'Name': Zhanni *'Age': 475 years old (That's 16 in Twi'sari) *'Species': Twi'sari *'Hair': Like skin tone Blue *'Eyes': Blue *'Likes': Money, being beautiful, her freedom, playing cards and winning, Isaac, Zeev (love interest) *'Dislikes': Losing, made a fool of, Ragit outsmarting her. being a slave again *'Family': All deceased, Explorers (secretly) Appearance Casual Zhanni’s attire consists of a brown turtleneck one piece with a diamond cut atop her chest, showing her cleavage, with a black turtleneck, and a diamond cut from her back showing her bare back going from her shoulders to her lower back. She has a brown arm warmer going from shoulder to wrist and covering her left hand, on her left arm, with black bands on her shoulder and her wrist. She had a black strap on her right bicep, and a black fingerless glove on the right. She had black skintight pants, with brown belts crossing her waist and hips, with holsters on both ends and strapped to her thighs. She had brown boots that went up to her knees and ended at triangular tips pointing at her knees. SIG Suit Background By no later than 25 BCR, Zhanni’s mother became the renowned chief of her eight hundred–person clan, granting both herself and her family considerable power and influence. Despite this, she provided Zhanni with little or no formal education, as Twi'sar society held that educating young women was a threat to higher authority unless authorized by Regulatoria, the Planet were all Legalities took place. She instead devoted herself to dancing, which won her dozens of admirers, including the visiting Pantophage criminal, Bib Fortunis. Clan custom gave Zhanni’s mother the right to sell her, but Fortunis had doubts that the chief would agree to this, so he abducted the girl during the night. She and Siennrha, another Twi'sari, were trained together as dancers at one of the greatest dance schools on Rylessia. As they were in the desert planet, Tatooie, and on its port of Mos Eisley on their way to Fortunis’s palace, a band of smugglers ran into them and attempted to set them free. The killed Rudd and rescued Sienn, but not as confident as she was then, Zhanni wanted to see what Palace life was like, naively thinking she would be able to leave at any time. Little did she know that it wouldn't be what she expected. Fortunis took Zhanni, and succeeded in making her his servant/slave. Rather than the customary dancing veils, Zhanni was given only a flimsy net costume to wear, loosely held together by narrow leather strips. Fortunis was immediately enamored with her, and chained her by the neck to his throne as his personal property and slave girl. Zhanni was forced to dance for him, as well as give pleasure when the depraved crime lord beckoned, but she was determined to escape from her horrible existence, one way or another. Defiled and miserable, fed only scraps, she could not decide if it was better to keep enduring the Pantophage's carnal embrace until escape was possible, or to die cleanly and well, and escape that way. Zhanni chose to refuse Fortunis's advances at least once before her final dance, and was thoroughly beaten by his Gamorrean guards for this act of defiance. This beating was conducted "scientifically", so as not to leave her with any disfiguring bruises. Later that day, Zhanni was able to speak briefly with Ragit, who had a plan on escape, and her hope was renewed. Her spirits high for the first time since her imprisonment, Zhanni performed the best dance of her life, which unfortunately would also be her last. Enticed by her performance, Fortunis pulled on her chain, wanting more than dance from her. Having suffered such invitations before, Zhanni refused, grabbing her end of the leash. As she hauled back on her chain and pleaded with Fortunis, he became angry and tugged harder, bringing her over the trapdoor in front of his throne, to which she dragged Ragit along with her. They assumed the two were eaten alive by Fortunis’s Rancor Beast, after he dropped the two into the pit where it was kept, but Ragit’s panic attack caused his quills to shoot all over the place, hitting not only the Rancor, but also Fortunis and everyone else, putting everyone to sleep. With all of them asleep, both Zhanni and Ragit escaped to Mos Eisley. However, knowing what Sleazonians were capable of, she used one of his quills and knocked him out, stealing his vessel, the Red Fox, and escaped on her own. Since then, she has been lying, cheating, and stealing her way in the a world that saw her as nothing but an object for others’ desires, hardly trusting anyone in a galaxy she had yet to visit or learn of. Lady Luck As a fugitive, she was cornered by henchman for a casino owner named Gordo. She was brought before him in handcuffs and allowed to go free by working at a Blackjack table during an illegal smuggling operation. Without much choice, Zhanni accepted the mission. When Jeff Carter and Isaac Shepard come to her table, she mistakes Jeff for the contact who was supposed to give her a special poker chip, after losing all of his money. After cheating them out of the money, she was unable to get the last poker chip (as was the plan), and when the henchmen try to capture both Isaac and Jeff, but roughly handle Zhanni, Jeff starts a brawl, stunning Zhanni in the process that he saved her. In the scuffle, Zhanni escapes to her Red Fox, and tries to run away. Unfortunately for her, Ragit, who is a member of the Falcon, recognizes her ship, including her, causing the crew to stop her, and after learning of the bounty Gordo put on Zhanni, handcuff her to a room they keep her in. She tries to make them release her and claims she became a romani, a gypsy who can’t be kept locked up, and that freedom is calling her. They reveal how much her bounty’s worth, 6 million Creds, but she apparently thinks it’s not enough money for her. Locked in the bathroom she manages to contact Gordo using a device built into her lipstick. With a hairpin she is able to escape her handcuffs and fly off in her Red Fox while the Falcon and its crew are confronted by Gordo's ship. But she is able to swing back around and grab a suitcase full of money with her Red Fox's pincers after Gordo and Isaac's hand-off goes awry. Joining the Crew Escaping through space in her Red Fox, Zhanni runs out of fuel and drifts hungrily until she reaches a derelict spacecraft. Upon further examination she finds a person dying inside a protective life support pod. The man tells her to deliver a briefcase to the Galaxy Police, which she takes but still cannot go anywhere without fuel. She is eventually picked up by the Falcon and handcuffed once again. They take the device she found in the briefcase and Isaac shoots it with his gun in boredom, but secures the vial kept in the center and slips it in Twinkle Maria Murdoc's pocket when they are forced to release her--the other bounty head on board. Later, when the crew of the Falcon are preoccupied with the eco-terrorists, Zhanni slips out of her handcuffs and gets to the hangar thanks to Johanna. She escapes in her Red Fox after stealing fuel, and ends up helping the Falcon crew chase after the Space Warriors in exchange for part of the bounty. They manage to stop the terrorists' plan to release a virus upon the people of Ganymede, and manage to lock the terrorists in a hyperspace gate along with the virus that turns them into devolved creatures. Back on the Falcon, after the mission she simply helps herself to their shower when she decides to become a crewmember. Personality As Ragit once stated, Zhanni is a girl with an attitude. She maintains a tough exterior because of the people she often associates with both in bounty hunting and her former life as a confidence woman and scam artist. When she is after something or someone, Zhanni often acts cocky and overconfident. She puts herself into situations where men lust after her. However, she may get a thrill out of being desired. There are only few instances when Zhanni has shown an interest of love in a man. Also, she could be using the desire she inspires in men to take advantage of them for money, food, and other necessities that she does not have the ability to provide for herself, partly because of her huge debt. There are times when Zhanni can be soft-spoken, sentimental and vulnerable. When Zhanni originally freed herself from the seduction slavery, she had anxiety about her future but did not respond with anger or violence. She did, however, attempt to run away from her problems which has become a common solution for her when life seems difficult. Skills/Abilities Skills *'Seduction' *'Dancing' *'Thieving' *'Fighter Pilot' *'Espionage and Smuggling' Equipment *'SIG Suit' Relationships Zhanni's Relationships Gallery Zhanni gearing up.JPG|Zhanni gearing up She Loves to Dance.JPG|She Loves to Dance Zhanni, Slave outfit and Anatomy.JPG|Slave Dance Outfit and Anatomy Zhanni, casual and SIG suit.JPG|Casual outfit and SIG suit EotU - Zhanni, Attea, Vivian, and Estre by Jess Deaton (Color).png|Zhanni, Attea, Vivian Lia, and Estre Eyecatchers EotU Group Eyecatchers - Kori, Zhanni, Attea, and Starlee.jpg|Group Eyecatcher - Kori, Starlee, Attea, and Zhanni Zhanni Inks.jpg|artwork done by J-Squared Voice Actor Sofia Carson Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Twi'sari Category:Aliens Category:Explorers Category:Crew of the Falcon